The Pain of Love
by Dark-Kitsune-45
Summary: Since moving into Castle Raenef, Krayon has been in constant torment. Why? The object of his affection, Erutis, hates him. In desparation, Krayon turns for help to the only person he can think of who doesn't hate him...Raenef.
1. Chapter 1

Kurane: Ohio mina-san! As per the request of some of my wonderful reviewers, I'm back with another fluff filled angst/romance fic. I hope you enjoy reading it!

The Pain of Love

"She hates me." Krayon whispered mournfully to the sylph perched on his shoulder.

The sylph smirked and quietly buzzed in response, "It's your own fault you know. Sometimes you try too hard to be helpful."

He pouted, "Be nice." A silvery peal of laughter sounded from the sylph as she flew off his shoulder to disappear into the leaves of the tree. He sighed, "Everyone's against me."

* * *

Erutis pulled the blankets up over her head, not wanting to get up yet but knowing that she needed to practice her sword strokes. A muffled curse left her lips as she threw the blankets to one side of the bed and got up. Pulling on the clothes she used for practices, she grabbed her sword and headed for the door. 'I wonder what Krayon's up to.' She thought idly as she wandered down the hall, 'Probably thinking of ways to make my life a living hell.'

* * *

With a yawn, Krayon leaned against the trunk of the tree he was sitting in and swung his legs up onto the branch. The sound of a door opening got his attention and he turned his head to look. A smile curved his lips as Erutis walked out into the garden wearing a short tunic and leggings. He shifted slightly to get a better view of her, 'Pretty.' He watched as she began to practice her sword strokes, '...She's really good with that sword...and suddenly I'm glad she doesn't know I'm watching.'

Then the branch shifted, drooping slightly. Krayon let out a startled yelp as the branch snapped and dumped him unceremoniously into a hedge near the garden. He cursed, 'Ow. I'd better get out of here before she finds me.' At the sound of quiet laughter, he jumped to his feet and spun to face Erutis. He sweatdropped, 'Crap.'

Erutis stretched with a smirk, "I didn't know one of the five eldest demon lords could be so clumsy."

Krayon winced, "Be nice." With another laugh, she walked back to the garden to resume practicing. He sighed, "She hates me." With a gloomy expression on his face, he teleported back to his room.

* * *

Raenef sighed, Krayon had been in his room all morning, refusing to come out or even answer the knock on his door. He turned to Eclipse, "He's been in there all morning. I don't think he's even eaten yet." His mentor raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. A worried frown settled on the young demon lord's face, "We have to do something; we can't just leave him like that."

Chris shrugged, "Why don't you go talk him then?"

Raenef frowned, "He won't answer the door, and I don't want to just barge in."

The priest shrugged, "Just say you wanted to make sure he's alright." The young demon lord thought it over for a moment, and then smiled before disappearing.

* * *

Krayon sat on the edge of his bed staring at the floor and ignoring everything else, even the rumble of his stomach. He heard the knock on his door and a momentary flash of anger crossed his face, 'Why can't they just leave me alone?'

Raenef bit his lip and opened the door to the older demon lord's room. Krayon looked at him once over his shoulder, but otherwise ignored him. He took a few steps towards him, "Krayon?"

He sighed; there was no way he would get any peace until the younger demon lord left the room, "What?"

A tiny smile curved the edges of his lips, 'At least I got him to say something, that's a start.' Raenef sat in a chair near the bed, "I was just wondering what's wrong. You've been in here all morning; you haven't even eaten yet have you?"

Krayon's stomach rumbled in confirmation of Raenef's guess. The older demon lord shrugged, "I wasn't hungry and there's nothing wrong."

* * *

Erutis stretched, a nice hot bath and clean clothes after a morning practice always made her feel better. She frowned slightly, 'I wonder what's up with Krayon, he's been really quiet today...in fact I haven't seen him since he fell out that tree.' With that thought in mind, she walked down the hall leading to his room but stopped just outside the door when she heard voices.

* * *

Raenef didn't relent, "Something's bothering you, I can tell. If you talk about it, you'll feel better."

Krayon rolled his eyes, 'Not likely...but then again...' He sighed, "All right, I'll tell you." He was silent for a moment before speaking, "I'm in love."

He blinked, "Isn't love supposed to make people happy?"

"It does..." He nodded, "when it's not one sided." Krayon buried his face in his hand to stifle a sob. He wasn't surprised to feel a pair of arms enfold him in a hug. "Thanks little bro." he whispered quietly as he tried to wipe away the tears.

* * *

Erutis backed away from the door, unsure of what to do. She had known Krayon loved her, but she hadn't known how strongly he felt. 'I don't hate him...I just find him annoying.' She thought to herself as she headed back to her room. She paused on her way down the hall, 'He's really not a bad person...he just tries too hard to help sometimes.' The memory of the last time he tried to help her flashed through Erutis' mind and she amended her previous thought, 'He _always_ tries too hard to be helpful.'

* * *

Raenef sat beside Krayon, trying to think of some way to bring his two friends closer together. Krayon looked over at the young demon lord, 'He's the only one around here that doesn't hate me...so why did I move here...Erutis. Except she hates me...so why am I staying?' He was in the middle of his thoughts when Raenef suddenly smiled, "I have an idea!"

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Let's hear it."

Raenef grinned impishly, "It's better if I keep it secret." At the sight of the older demon lord's frown, he added, "I can tell you one thing; put on a suit." Krayon smirked in amusement and went to his closet as Raenef left the room.

* * *

Erutis opened the door and was hardly surprised to see Raenef. She moved aside to let him in and closed the door after him. She sat down in a chair, 'What do you need?"

He fidgeted slightly in his chair, "I need to ask you a favor." She raised an eyebrow, and he continued, "Umm...I was wondering if you could put on a dress because..." He trailed off as he fumbled for a believable reason, "...because I'm having a guest over."

She gave him a flat stare, "No chance in hell."

Raenef pouted for a moment, and then unleashed the puppy eyes, "Please? Please Erutis? Just this once? For me?"

Erutis twitched, and then sighed in defeat, "Fine." She muttered under her breath as he left the room, "Damn puppy eyes."

* * *

Raenef looked around the library before walking up to Eclipse, "Where's Chris?"

A faintly evil smirk curved his lips, "Busy cooking I would imagine."

He hesitated for a moment, "...How do I get to Meruhesae's realm?"

Eclipse twitched and nearly fell over in surprise before looking at his pupil in suspicion, "Why?"

"I just need to ask her a couple questions." He smiled innocently.

"I'll go with you...if you insist on going." Eclipse sighed.

Raenef smiled, "Thanks!"

* * *

Meruhesae smiled as Eclipse approached, her voice almost dropping into a purr, "Eclipse, it's been too long."

He twitched and muttered under his breath, "No it hasn't."

Raenef approached the demon seer, "I just need to ask a couple questions."

A faintly disappointed expression crossed her face, but she smiled at him, "Ask away."

"Well..." He began awkwardly, "...Krayon loves Erutis but...she doesn't love him and I have an idea to bring them together...but I don't know if it will work."

She smirked, "You came to ask me to tell you if it would?" He nodded. Meruhesae looked into her crystal ball and concentrated.

* * *

Raenef smiled at his mentor, "That wasn't too bad."

Eclipse wiped the lipstick off his cheek and muttered under his breath, "For _you_ maybe."

He looked at the clock, "I need to get busy!" He ran off down the hall leaving a rather irritated and confused Eclipse in the library.

Chris walked in, "Where did Raenef go in such a hurry?" He looked at Eclipse's cheek, where the demon had missed a spot of lipstick and nearly burst out laughing.

Eclipse scowled at him, "Keep your mouth shut."

The priest put on an innocent expression, "I wasn't going to say anything." He couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Moments later, there was a loud explosion followed by a scream of pain.

* * *

Raenef knocked on Krayon's door and it was opened to reveal the demon lord in a formal blue suit. He smiled, "Looks good Krayon!"

Uncertainty flashed across his face, "You think so? I think white may have been better."

He shook his head, "A white suit wouldn't work as well."

Krayon relaxed, "Ok. So, what's next on the agenda? I'm dying of suspense here."

Raenef grinned, "You'll have to wait a little longer to find out what all I have in mind. Right now though, I need you to put this on." He held up a blindfold.

He sweatdropped and muttered, "I feel like I'm going in front of a shooting squad." He sighed and put the blindfold on regardless of how uneasy it made him feel. Raenef smiled and led Krayon to a large veranda, cautioning him not to move around too much.

* * *

Erutis hesitantly opened the door when Raenef knocked, not comfortable in a dress. "Green really suits you, it looks great!" he beamed.

She sighed, "Thanks...where are the guests? I'd prefer to avoid them."

Raenef almost asked what guests she was talking about, but remembered the lie he'd told to get her to wear the dress in the first place. "I have one more favor to ask of you." he started casually.

She raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "What?"

He pulled out a blindfold, "I know a secret area where you can hide, but I want to keep it a secret, so I need to blindfold you." Erutis hesitated for a moment, but finally gave in with a sigh of resignation. After she was blindfolded, he took her hand and led her towards the veranda.

* * *

Krayon stood on the veranda, leaning against the railing and waiting for Raenef to show up and complete his plan. He almost fell over the side when he heard Erutis, "Raenef, did you have to blindfold me to lead me outside? Brrrr...it's cold out here." Even though he couldn't see, Krayon could tell where she was from her shivering. 'This gives 'blind date' a whole new meaning.' He thought with amusement as he approached the young woman.

She jumped in surprise when he wrapped his suit jacket around her shoulders and held her close. Krayon whispered into the air, "Sylphs, some music if you please." A graceful melody began playing around the two and he led her in the steps of a dance.

Erutis muttered an oath under her breath, 'I thought Raenef was going to lead me somewhere to avoid the guests, not set me up on a blind date.' Despite her irritation, she had to admit that she appreciated the warmth this person offered. The jacket was warm and the music was beautiful. She paused for an instant, 'Music? ...Where did that come from? ...Waitaminute...that sounds like sylph music which means...no way in hell.'

Krayon grew tired of the blindfold preventing him from seeing her and pulled it off with a flick of his wrist. He gasped quietly; she looked beautiful in the green gown with its gem-studded corset. With a smile, he pulled her closer and pulled off her blindfold.

* * *

Raenef was watching from the shadows of the doorway with a smile. He was happy that things seemed to be going well and hoped that it would help bring the two closer together. He bit his lip in nervousness when Krayon reached to remove Erutis' blindfold, "Please let this go well."

Eclipse came up behind the young demon lord, "Master Raenef?"

Said young demon lord jumped in surprise and spun to face his mentor, "E-eclipse!"

The demon raised an eyebrow, and then directed his attention towards the events on the veranda, "Matchmaking?"

* * *

Erutis looked up at the one holding her and her eyes widened in shock, "Krayon?"

Taking her look of shock to be one of disgust, a flash of pain crossed his face and he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Why do you hate me so much?" Not waiting for an answer, he disappeared.

She was stunned, not knowing what had caused him to run off. Erutis heard his words again in her mind and sighed, 'I really don't hate him. I...' Erutis felt like banging her head against the wall, "God save me; I love him."

Chris put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, He'll protect you. Now go after him."

* * *

She found him in the garden, sitting quietly near one of the cherry trees. Putting a hand on his shoulder she whispered as he stiffened, "Don't leave." Erutis wrapped her arms around him, "Krayon, what makes you think I hate you?"

He put a hand on her wrist, "Are you saying you don't?" There was a desperately hopeful note in his voice that tore at her heart.

She kissed him on the cheek, "No. I'm saying I love you." He turned to face her, a look of surprise on his face.

He smiled at her as he sheepishly wiped away his tears, "Really?"

Erutis smirked and kissed him, "Yes you baka."

Krayon smiled and moved to kiss her back, but she disappeared before he could. His eyes widened, "Erutis?"

(A/N: I didn't want to leave this as a one shot, so I made the first chapter a cliffhanger. I don't own Demon Diary or the characters, only the plot.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Krayon blinked a few times, "Erutis?" A look of pain crossed his face, 'Maybe she didn't mean it.' Her words flashed through his mind again, _"I'm saying I love you."_ He shook his head, 'She meant every word of it, I know it. Maybe she's somewhere in the castle.' With that in mind, he pictured the veranda and was quickly teleported there.

* * *

Chris jumped back with a startled shout as Krayon appeared on the veranda three feet from where he stood, "Whoa! Would you warn people when you're going to do that?" Krayon looked around and when he didn't see Erutis, he teleported to the hallway just outside her door. 

Raenef walked over to Chris, a worried frown on his face, "What's going on?"

The priest shrugged, "I don't know. He was looking for Erutis I would guess." The young demon lord cast a worried look at Eclipse, and then teleported to the library to search for his missing friend.

* * *

Krayon knocked on her door, "Erutis are you in there?" When there was no answer, he frowned and opened the door to find an empty room. With worry gnawing at his heart, he teleported to the library.

* * *

Raenef looked around the library, but couldn't find the missing sword master anywhere in the room. With a sigh, he was about to teleport to another part of the castle when Krayon appeared beside him. He jumped in surprise, "Krayon!" 

He met the younger demon lord's gaze, "Have you seen her?" Raenef shook his head and Krayon's worried frown deepened, "We have to find her soon." He nodded, and the two separated to search the castle.

* * *

Eclipse sighed, and teleported to the garden on the other side of the castle. Chris frowned, it wasn't like Erutis to just disappear, 'Then again, I haven't known her all _that_ long.' After a quick prayer to Rased for Erutis' safety, he teleported to the garden she normally trained in.

* * *

After a couple hours of fruitless searching, they all met up in the library to decide what to do. Krayon sat quietly in his chair, too worried and uncertain to say anything. Raenef sighed, "We've searched the entire castle, and all the grounds." He was silent for a moment before murmuring quietly, "I've got no idea where she could be." 

Chris turned to Krayon in genuine concern, "Hey Krayon, are you going to be alright?" A blank stare was all he recieved from the numb demon lord. He sighed, "Where could she be?"

Eclipse thought for a moment, "The demi-demons may have something to do with her disappearance."

Krayon's expression turned vicious and he snarled, "If those fools are involved, I won't leave a single one of them alive." Everyone at the table blinked in surprise at his sudden change of attitude. (A/N: A homicidal Krayon...oh dear.)

A quiet voice came from the doorway, "Master Krayon?"

He turned to the door and a relieved smile crossed his face, "Miralyn!"

A tall young woman with long silver hair and blue eyes walked in and smiled at her liege, "It has been a long time since you last visited your realm my lord, I came to see if you were alright."

Raenef smiled at Miralyn, "Hi!"

She bowed to him before grabbing a chair and sitting down, "Greetings Lord Raenef. I finally get to meet you." Her gaze shifted to Eclipse, "It's been a very long time hasn't it Eclipse?"

He nodded and then grew serious, "We need to find Erutis."

Krayon turned to her, "Could you go scouting in the realm of the demi-demons? If she isn't there..." He trailed off, an uncomfortable expression settling onto his face.

Miralyn nodded, "Yes Master Krayon." With a parting bow, she disappeared to start her mission.

* * *

Erutis pounded her fists against the door of the room she was trapped in. Her head hurt, but she paid little heed to that fact, more concerned about getting back to Krayon than anything else. The door didn't give and she swore in frustration before leaning against the wall. Erutis stiffened when she heard a voice from the other side of the door, "Paralyze." 

As her body stiffened and became immobile, the door opened and one of her captors walked in. He was a tall man with a lean body, short black hair and dark grey eyes. He looked her over in silent appraisal before speaking, "My name is Saryn and I'm the demon lord of this castle."

* * *

"Krayon?" The demon lord turned to see Raenef standing behind him with a worried look on his face. 

He sighed, "Yes Raenef?"

The younger demon lord approached and leaned against the railing beside Krayon, "I heard that Erutis isn't in the realm of the demi-demons." He nodded and Raenef continued, "Something was bothering you earlier when we were talking about where she might be."

Krayon looked over at him, Raenef's perception caught him off guard sometimes, "I'm not loved by everyone...even, and especially, in the world of demon lords."

Eclipse walked onto the balcony, "You have an enemy among the eldest demon lords, do you not?"

The two demon lords jumped in surprise, neither had heard the demon approach. He looked to the floor for a moment before cursing, "Saryn."

Chris walked over to join them, "Saryn? He's a very dangerous enemy; he's the fourth eldest if I'm not mistaken."

Krayon tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at the priest, "You know a lot about the demon realm for a priest. At any rate, you're right. Saryn is dangerous -" He grinned wickedly, "- but so am I." Chris would have laughed - he didn't consider Krayon all _that_ dangerous - but the expression on the demon lord's face made him reevaluate his opinion.

Raenef thought for a moment, "Hey Krayon, what's your ranking among the eldest?"

His friend smirked slightly, "I'm the third eldest." His grin turned into a dangerous glare, "Don't even think about asking my age."

Chris grinned impishly, "What's the matter, is it a sore spot Krayon?" Said demon lord glowered at him for a moment and the explosion that he caused could have been heard on the other side of the castle.

* * *

Erutis glared at Saryn, "What the hell do you want with me?" 

He ignored her outburst, "Hmmm. I was beginning to wonder why he chose you, but now I see. You are a sword master correct?" She nodded and he continued with a smirk, "You remind me of his last love interest, what was her name? Ah yes, Ashyna. I remember her; a short-tempered sword master like yourself."

She blinked, "What are you talking about?"

Saryn feigned shock, "You mean he didn't tell you?" His expression turned thoughtful, "I'm not surprised really, it's a rather unpleasant topic for him." He smirked faintly, "He really needs to protect his lovers better."

Erutis blushed, "E-excuse me!"

He laughed, "You're a lot more fun than she was; she wasn't so easily embarrassed." He thought for a moment, "Maybe that's why I killed her so soon after abducting her." Saryn smiled at Erutis and bade her 'good night' before leaving.

* * *

Miralyn watched from the shadows as Saryn left the room with a smug grin on his face. She gritted her teeth in anger; he had killed her friend Ashyna. Thoughts of her master's current love interest helped bring her anger under control and she cautiously approached the door and called out softly, "Erutis?"

* * *

Erutis jumped when she heard the unfamiliar voice, "Who's there?" 

Miralyn peered in through the window at the red-haired sword master, "I have a message for you from Krayon."

Her eyes widened and she drew closer to the door, "What does he say?"

She thought for a moment, not really having a message from Krayon but needing to say something to reassure the other woman, "He says not to worry and that he will be here soon to free you."

Erutis relaxed and smiled at Miralyn, "Thank you. You should get out of here; I wouldn't want you to get captured." The demoness nodded, that was what she had in mind and she needed to report to Krayon anyways.

* * *

When Miralyn appeared and bowed, Krayon was pacing nervously in the library, "I have found her my lord. She is where we feared she would be." 

He swore vividly, "There's no time to waste, I'll go there immediately."

Miralyn shook her head, "Not by yourself you won't."

Krayon blinked at her a couple times in surprise before smirking, "I can't convince you to stay out of this can I?" She grinned impishly in response. He looked over to Eclipse, who nodded in understanding.

* * *

Krayon thought of Saryn's castle and teleported himself there. To his surprise, it was a few minutes before Miralyn appeared carrying his sword. She gave him an incredulous look, "You didn't plan to face him unarmed, did you?" 

He shook his head with a sheepish smirk, "Of course not." With a grateful smile, he took his sword from her hands.

Miralyn grew serious, "I'll watch your back my lord."

Hugging her, Krayon smiled, "What would I do without you?"

She sweatdropped, "You're being sentimental when you're about to go into a fight to save your love?" He laughed and told her to be careful as they headed towards the parapet.

* * *

Raenef frowned, "I hope Krayon and Erutis are ok." Eclipse said nothing, he knew Krayon was strong enough to defeat Saryn and so he wasn't worried. 

Chris smiled at Raenef, "Don't worry; I'm sure they're fine." He hesitated for a moment, "...Why are we here anyways?"

The young demon lord grinned, "Simple. Meruhesae will let us watch what's happening through her crystal globe."

Eclipse muttered under his breath, "At cost."

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination, and their arrival had obviously been expected. As his rival came through the doorway, Saryn summoned a horde of demons to ensure that Miralyn would be too busy to interfere. She took a defensive stance and prepared to hold off the demons. 

Krayon scowled at Saryn who was holding Erutis by the neck, "This is between you and me, leave her the hell out of this!"

He smirked, "I'm so glad to see you too Krayon. You know, if you protected your lovers better this wouldn't happen. You remember what happened last time we were in this exact situation don't you?" To refresh the other demon lord's memory, he held Erutis over the side of the parapet.

Flashback –

Krayon watched in horror as Saryn released Ashyna and she plummeted down the cliff towards the chasm below. Thinking quickly, he concentrated, "Sylphs, save her!" The screams of his lover as she plunged into the darkness prevented him from concentrating enough to summon the sylphs in Saryn's realm.

Saryn looked down over the parapet, "Oh dear, looks like you didn't summon the sylphs in time."

End Flashback -

Krayon winced at the memory, but reminded himself that it had been a few thousand years ago when that had happened, and he was a lot stronger now. Saryn smirked, "Are you ready to try again? I do hope you summon the sylphs in time, this one is quite amusing." He grinned at Krayon and released her.

* * *

Raenef and Chris cried in horror, "Erutis!" 

Eclipse frowned and muttered quietly, "Move it Krayon." Meruhesae stood quietly beside the tall demon, a worried frown on her face, 'I hope this goes better than it did with Ashyna.'

* * *

His eyes widening, Krayon ran to the edge of the parapet to look over, "ERUTIS!" 

He spared Saryn a single murderous glance before concentrating, blocking out all noise, "Sylphs, save her." Hearing the quiet buzz of the wings diminish as the cloud of sylphs flew down towards Erutis; Krayon relaxed slightly and drew his sword. Miralyn mentally wished her lord luck as she engaged the demons.

Saryn looked over the edge and clapped, "Wonderful! I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time." He smirked when Krayon drew his sword and did likewise, preparing for the final match between the two of them. As their swords clashed together, he smirked at Krayon, "I'm getting tired of our little competition. I really think it's time to end this once and for all, don't you?"

Krayon frowned at him, "You never shut up do you?" Without waiting for an answer, he used the move he had invented by combining a move Ashyna had taught him with one he had seen used by Erutis. The moves in question were called 'Bloody Crescent' and 'Hell Dive'. The combination proved very efficient...and effective. The fourth eldest demon lord slumped to the ground in a pool blood and fell still.

* * *

Eclipse nodded, "It's over." 

Meruhesae realized that she had been holding her breath and sighed, "I'm glad it ended well this time."

Chris and Raenef blinked, "_This_ time?" She looked to Eclipse, not entirely certain whether she should relate the story of Ashyna to the priest and young demon lord. He shrugged in response to her unvoiced question and she frowned at him in annoyance before beginning the story.

* * *

Summoning another group of sylphs to him, Krayon jumped off the parapet and quickly caught up to Erutis. To his relief, the sylphs were keeping her safe. Erutis looked around herself in panic, "What is this?" 

Krayon smiled and drew her to him, "These are my darling little sylphs." He smiled at the sylph perched on his shoulder and then they began the ascent.

She clung to him, "I hate heights."

He smirked and held her closer, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Miralyn met them at the top of the parapet with a relieved smile. She had several gashes along her arm and side, but she was ignoring them. He frowned at her in concern, "Are you alright Miralyn?"

She nodded and gave him a thumbs up, "Don't worry about me Master Krayon."

Erutis grabbed Saryn's cloak and tore several strips off it to bind the other woman's wounds, "Hold still." The demoness did as she was instructed and the skillful sword master bandaged the wounds in moments. She looked from Saryn to Krayon, and hesitated for a moment, "Did Ashyna teach you how to use a sword?"

He nodded, "She taught me well." The trio teleported back to Raenef's castle, and were greeted with hugs from Raenef.

Chris hugged Erutis, "I'm glad you're safe."

She smiled, "It's good to be back."

* * *

Meruhesae smirked at Eclipse, "Leaving so soon?" He frowned at her in answer. She laughed as he teleported back to Castle Raenef, "It's so much fun teasing him."

* * *

Krayon and Erutis stood together on the balcony outside her room, alone save for the sylphs. She rested against him, "It feels so good to be back here with you Koi." 

He rested his chin on her head, "It sure does love." She looked up at him and they shared their second kiss.

(A/N: Don't you just hate Saryn? evil laugh

Alana: Ways to know the author/authoress had too much fun: 1) evil laughter 2) tortures muses for ideas 3) -

Kurane: Ok ok ok! I get the idea already! Sheesh. Anyways, I don't own Demon Diary or the characters, only the plot. As I am sure you probably already figured out, I made up Krayon and Saryn's ranking among the eldest.)


	3. Chapter 3

Kurane: Ohio mina-san! I would introduce this chapter myself, but I thought I'd let the two lovebirds do the honors (wink).

Erutis: KURANE!

Kurane: What? I'm just stating a fact.

Krayon: We'll gladly introduce the chapter.

Kurane: Good to hear.

Erutis: (twitch) I'm going to kill you both.

Chapter 3

Chris looked over at Raenef, "Do you think those two will be ok?" The two were standing in the hallway near Erutis and Krayon's room. It was early in the morning, so the castle was quiet.

The young demon lord glanced at the door before answering, "I think so." A bright smile lit his face, "Erutis hasn't tried to kill him, so that must be a good sign." There was a loud thud as Chris did a face plant.

----

Erutis sighed, she really needed to get up and practice, but she was too comfortable and warm to want to get out of bed. She stretched, her movement causing a small noise of protest from the demon lord lying next to her. For a moment, her memory failed her and she forgot why he was there. Balling her hand into a fist, she prepared to punch his lights out, when he rolled over and smiled at her, "Morning Koi."

He pulled her closer and she relaxed, remembering everything, "Morning."

When Erutis moved to get out of bed, Krayon groaned in protest, "Nnnnn, don't leave Erutis. It's much more comfortable in here, don't you agree?"

She frowned at him, "It _is_ much more comfortable in there, but I have to practice and it's already past ten o'clock." Pouting, Krayon watched as she changed and left the room.

----

"Master Raenef? It's time for your magic lessons." Eclipse announced as he approached his young student.

Said demon lord jumped, not having heard the older demon's approach, "Gah! Oh, it's you, Eclipse. You scared me."

"Raenef? What are you doing hanging around my room?" Erutis asked with an arched eyebrow as she closed the door behind her.

Chris smirked teasingly, "_Your_ room? You mean to say you're not sharing it with a certain curly-haired demon lord?" Erutis glanced at him, and before he could dodge…well, to put it simply, Chris ended up on the floor with a _very_ large lump on his head.

Erutis glared down at him, "Dumbass." She glanced over at Raenef to let him know she was still waiting for an answer to her question.

Raenef looked down at Chris and decided to choose his answer very carefully, "I just wanted to make sure you and Krayon were going to be ok."

A pulsing vein grew in the sword master's forehead, "Raenef, I think what you mean to say is that you were eavesdropping."

A light voice filled with amusement sounded from nearby, "He would have been listening at the door if he was eavesdropping."

Eclipse glanced over at the new arrival, "Miralyn." She smiled at him in greeting, before glancing down at Chris with a smirk.

----

Krayon's eyes flicked to the door when he heard a familiar voice, a grin playing about his lips. Without a word, he got changed and disappeared from the room, having decided to find out what was going on out in the hallway. The sylphs in the room curled up on the vacated bed and, taking advantage of the still-warm sheets, fell asleep.

----

When he teleported from the room, Krayon's original plan had been to find Erutis and wrap her in a hug. He misjudged where she was standing. This meaning that when he reappeared outside the room, his arms wrapped around a rather unhappy Eclipse.

Nothing happened for a moment, save a few some-what stifled chuckles from Miralyn and a pulsing vein in Eclipse's forehead. When the shock wore off however…

----

When the dust settled from the explosion, Chris got to his feet and gave the volatile demon a flat stare, "Do you have to do that _every_ time Krayon does something stupid?" A small flame appeared above Eclipse's hand and the priest promptly shut his mouth.

Miralyn looked down at the charred pile of Krayon with a sweatdrop, "My Lord?" He muttered something in response and she tried to hide her smile as she helped him to his feet.

Erutis shook her head as she wrapped her arm around Krayon's waist to support him, "Dummy." Chris smirked and was about to say something when Miralyn tactfully slapped her hand over his mouth and smiled innocently at the glances she recieved.

----

"Krayon, I've been thinking about what we discussed last night, and I think we should go for it." The two were sitting on a bench in the garden under a cherry tree, the sunlight filtering through the leaves and blossoms.

The demon lord looked over at his lover and smiled, "I hoped that would be your answer." His smile faded slightly at the expression on her face, "Erutis, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. It just means that we have to pay a visit to my parents, that's all." The sword master flinched somewhat at the eager grin that lit her betrothed's face, "Why does the thought of meeting my parents put such a grin on your face?"

Krayon shrugged, his grin not diminishing in the least, "These are the people that raised you, and if they're anything like you, I'll love them just as much." She blinked at him for a moment, torn between the urge to kiss him and the urge to kill him.

Erutis sighed, "You're nuts. Alright, we'll go see them later this afternoon." Her betrothed smiled and held her closer.

----

"Spying? I thought you were above that, Miralyn."

She turned to smile knowingly at the demon, "Oh come now Eclipse, you know as well as I do that she could easily have fallen for your liege instead of mine. Had that been the case, I'm sure you would be watching them as closely as I am." Eclipse frowned, but didn't say anything.

----

Krayon put a hand on Erutis' shoulder, "Come on love, your parents can't that frightening." She fixed him with a distinctly homicidal glance and muttered several words under her breath, none of them polite. He smiled blissfully, "That's more like it!"

Chris, watching them from the doorway, shook his head, "Clueless."

Miralyn nodded, an embarrassed look on her face, "No kidding." Krayon and Erutis waved goodbye to everyone and then disappeared to visit the future in-laws.

Raenef's expression grew serious (for him anyways), "Good luck."

----

Erutis' father, Ren, jumped back with a shout of alarm when the couple appeared out of nowhere, "Waa! ...Erutis? Is that you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it's me. Where's mom?"

"Right here." Came a soft voice from behind the trio. Erutis turned to see her mother's smile grow, "It's good to see you dear, it's been far too long." The sword master tensed, 'Here it comes...' Cassandra's smile faded, an infuriated expression taking over, "Why didn't you come back to visit us sooner! Do you have any idea how much we've missed you!"

Krayon blinked, then looked down at Erutis and whispered, "Is this why you didn't want to come home?" She nodded, a sweatdrop running down her forehead. He shrugged, "They don't seem all that bad." Erutis gave him a glare of annoyance.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Or has the beautiful Erutis finally returned to us?"

Said sword master twitched and turned to face the newcomer, her voice strained, "Hello, Prince Cael." She noted distantly that her father had paled slightly and seemed rather uncomfortable.

----

Once they were all sitting comfortably near the fireplace with some tea, it was time to get down to business. "Erutis, you remember this nice young man don't you?" Ren asked, his expression betraying his nervousness.

She nodded, curled up next to Krayon, "Vaguely, why?"

"Well...when you were little, his father came to me and told me that his son wanted to marry you." He explained hesitantly, keeping one eye on his daughter and the other on his wife.

His daughter's voice dropped into a growl, "And?"

"And we arranged a marriage that is planned for this year." He answered quietly, her tone having made him rather nervous.

"...You're joking, right?" She asked, giving him a flat stare.

Cassandra's eyes widened in outrage, "You did what!"

Under fire from both women, he paled and stammered, "I had no choice! He's the King's son! I was just looking out for our baby girl."

"Dad, I don't want to marry _him_." Erutis growled, pointing at Cael. She pointed at Krayon as she continued, "I want to marry _him_!" Considering Krayon's tendency to get violent when he felt she had been insulted in some way, Erutis was surprised at his silence.

Her mother smiled as she approached Krayon, appearing perfectly composed. Once she was in front of him, however, she became all business, "Alright mister, name?"

He smiled calmly, "Krayon."

She nodded and continued, her voice remaining firm, "Age?"

Krayon hesitated for a moment before answering, "...40221."

Ren and Cassandra's eyes widened and they turned to their daughter, "Whoa. Erutis, are you sure you don't want to marry someone your own age?"

"Mother. Father." Erutis' voice dropped and became threatening.

"Just asking." Her mother smiled as she turned back to Krayon, "Anyways, Occupation?"

He smiled, his voice carrying no hint of a threat, "Demon Lord."

She nodded, the answer not having quite sunk in, "Interest in my little gi- Wait, what was that last answer?"

Krayon's smile grew a little wary, "I'm a Demon Lord."

Ren and Cael paled considerably, "...Shit!"

There was a bright flash of light and two figured appeared in the room. "Whoa! ...Wait a sec, this isn't the market." Raenef muttered as he and Eclipse looked around the room.

Erutis twitched, "Raenef! What the hell are you doing here!"

Raenef winced and turned to gaze at Erutis, pain showing in his expression, "Sorry." A ball of flame appeared above Eclipse's hand, and the dark look in his eyes spoke volumes of pain and death.

Miralyn popped into the room and placed herself strategically in front of Erutis as she looked around, "This isn't exactly where we had intended to teleport to..."

Prince Cael paled even further as he recognized the tall, dark-haired demon that had just teleported into the room, "It's Eclipse! We're all doomed!" Said demon raised an eyebrow at the reaction, but remained silent.

Krayon smiled at the group, "Hey guys! What brings you here?" There were several sweatdrops as he stood to find seats for the new arrivals.

Cassandra turned to her daughter, "Darling, are all of these people...?"

"Demons or Demon Lords? Yes. The innocent looking blonde over there is Raenef, the woman is Miralyn, and the black-haired one is the ever-homicidal Eclipse." She introduced them with a smile that suggested she was about to snap and start killing.

Miralyn sat next to the sword master, put a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down, and whispered, "No need to get homicidal. We really didn't mean to teleport here, but Raenef was worrying about you when he tried his hand at casting portal spells."

Erutis ignored the some-what calm chatter around her as she whispered back, "Who was the genius that let him try portal spells?" At that moment, she caught a dark look from Eclipse and her question was answered. She sighed, "Why me?"

"Because you're special." Came an annoyingly familiar voice from behind her. Meruhesae walked out of the shadows with a smirk of satisfaction, "Hello everyone."

(A/N: Since this chapter is late and ran a bit longer than I had anticipated, there will be a fourth and _maybe _afifth chapter. You'll just have to wait and see! As always, I don't own the characters or Demon Diary, only the plot. Until next chapter, see ya!)


	4. Chapter 4

~ Kurane: Ok, where the heck are Krayon and Erutis?

Raenef: I think they went to the sparring field.

Kurane: Oh for the love of -! Those two picked a _wonderful_ time for a date!

Meruhesae: Has anyone seen Eclipse?

Kurane: Meru! You get to do the chapter intro while I go round up the rest of the crew!

Meruhesae: (raised eyebrow) Meru?

Chris: The evil fox demon hopes you enjoyed the story so far, and here's chapter four.

Meruhesae: I think that was supposed to be _my_ line. ~

Chapter 4

If Ren and Cael had been nervous before, they were terrified now. Their fear stemming largely from the number of demons in the room, not to mention the fact that Eclipse was seated not too far from them. A glance from Meruhesae sent Prince Cael running to grab her a chair and after everyone had taken a seat, there was a tense silence.

Cassandra glanced over at her daughter, "Darling, who is our new guest?"

Miralyn glanced over at Eclipse and had to stifle a laugh. The powerful and terrifying Eclipse...was hiding behind his demon lord. She stood and excused herself before teleporting a safe distance away so that Eclipse wouldn't hear her laughter. Erutis sighed and shook her head, "This is Meruhesae. She's a demon seer and all around pain in the ass. Happy?"

Her mother smiled blissfully, "Very."

Meruhesae gave Erutis an annoyed look, "Watch what you say little girl, who do you think is going to be officiating your wedding?"

Ren and Cassandra burst out, "I think not!! Our little girl is not going to have some demon officiating at her wedding!!!"

Krayon coughed, looking somewhat uncomfortable, "Actually...we do need Meruhesae to officiate or my demonic kin won't recognize it."

Erutis shot him a glance, "When were you planning on telling me this?" He shrugged apologetically.

Miralyn returned at that point and suggested, "Why not have Chris officiate? He _is_ a priest after all."

Raenef grinned, "That's a great idea! Chris is a priest of Rased, so he could do it!"

Krayon flinched, "Somehow I don't think asking Rased to bless the marriage of a demon and a human is such a good idea...." Eclipse stood and excused himself with a bow before disappearing.

----

When Eclipse returned moments later with a rather crispy looking priest, the argument was at a standstill. Miralyn sighed as she approached Eclipse, "Excessive force, as per usual. Good thing I'm skilled at healing magic."

"I wonder why that might be." Erutis muttered under her breath as she glanced at her chosen fiancé. Krayon's servant smirked slightly before returning her attention to the crispy priest.

Krayon pulled Erutis close to him and smiled contentedly, "It will be very nice to have everyone at the wedding, won't it?"

His fiancé curled up against him, "Hmm. Somehow I don't think this will be ending very peacefully. As per the usual."

Her parents both arched an eyebrow, "Oh? Did something happen, dear?"

"…Not really, no." She muttered evasively.

Krayon looked down at her, "Hm? You mean you don't want to tell them about how you were kidnapped, almost killed, and then rescued?"

"WHAT!?!"

Erutis sighed, "No, I was hoping to leave that part out."

Her fiancé shrugged, "Oops."

----

It took a while to run through the story of being kidnapped by Saryn - the now deceased, but formerly fourth eldest demon lord -, then being thrown off a parapet, and being rescued by Krayon. After the story was finished, there was a long silence that went unbroken by any of the people seated in the room.

Such silences, as always, do not last very long…

Cassandra pulled her daughter into her arms, "You must have been scared." Erutis stiffened slightly; her mother was unpredictable and could change from sweet to homicidal in the blink of an eye.

Several moments passed in silence. No sudden outbursts from her mother, no comments from Chris or Prince Cael…

"I was so worried about you!!" Her mother suddenly wailed, "You never wrote to us to let us know how you were doing or where you were! WHY didn't you write to us!?!"

Erutis shifted uncomfortably, "Mother, do we _have_ to talk about this right now? Can't we talk about it later?"

Luckily for the sword master, Meruhesae was too busy teasing Eclipse to comment at that moment. Cassandra's eyes narrowed, "Why would we need to leave it for later?"

Before Erutis could say anything, Raenef burst in, "We need to plan the party for the wedding!" All eyes turned to the blonde demon lord before sharing glances of consideration. There were a few nods that turned to murmurs of agreement and suggestions of locations. Rising from the sofa, the sword master excused herself and went outside for a breath of fresh air.

----

Erutis sighed, "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Oh come on, your family isn't that bad Erutis. Besides, you knew this was going to happen eventually once you agreed to marry the curly haired idiot." Chris pointed out as he moved to stand next to her. To his surprise, he wasn't smacked senseless or yelled at. "Erutis? …You really are worried about this, huh?"

"No...yes…" Erutis frowned in annoyance, "Hell, I don't even know right now." She began pacing in irritation, "I wasn't expecting Prince Cael to drop by, and I sure as hell didn't expect to find out that we're technically betrothed."

"You can't just tell him the arrangement is cancelled? I don't think he wants to compete with a demon lord." An amused smirk curled his lips, "Especially not with Eclipse around and obviously on your side."

The sword master chuckled, "True enough." Her smile turned into a frown, "Even if that does work, I don't have the faintest idea of how to plan this sort of thing…damn this is going to be a headache."

"You can leave the planning to me if you wish, my lady." Miralyn's voice came from behind the two.

The bride-to-be turned to the silver haired woman, "Really? You would be willing to take care of it?"

Krayon's servant smiled, "Of course. I already have a few ideas for the ceremony as it is, so it won't be a problem."

Erutis hugged her, before pulling back and giving her a stern look, "Nothing too girly or sappy, ok?" There was laughter before she was assured that there was no need to fear.

----

Chris wandered back into the house and went in search of Prince Cael, he had a few ideas of how to discourage the man from trying to crash the wedding or steal the bride. He found the man hiding out in the kitchen and sat down at the table with him, "Greetings Prince Cael, we haven't really had a chance to be introduced, have we? My name is Chris, the next High Priest of Rased."

The prince smiled at him, "Ah yes, that's right. I find it somewhat odd that a priest of Rased would be associating with demons. How did that happen?"

"It's part of my training." Chris replied casually, as he changed the topic with an unusual lack of tact, "So, what are you planning to do about your arranged marriage to Erutis? Now that she has chosen a fiancé, I mean."

Cael blinked, "I plan to take it to the Royal Court, of course. My arrangement to marry her was cemented first, so I should gain the fair Erutis' hand in marriage."

'Wow, he's dumb.' The priest thought with a sigh. He shook his head, "I'll be blunt with you; don't. Erutis will hate you forever whether you win or lose since you will have spoiled things for her, and Krayon or someone else will be very likely to kill you if you try." He smiled, "I'm only telling you this because I want things to go smoothly for Erutis."

"….I see. Perhaps you have a point though, I would not want to invoke the wrath of Eclipse…or Erutis." Cael shuddered.

"No, no you wouldn't. I know from experience on both accounts."

The prince blinked and eyed Chris with new respect, "And yet you still live…"

----

Cassandra smiled as she approached Chris, "Thank you for stopping that irritating prince. He would have ruined everything for Erutis.

"I didn't do much, all I did was tell him the truth."

She chuckled, "I especially liked the part about Krayon or "someone else" killing him if he interfered."

The priest blinked in surprise, "Ah, you heard that did you? I just hope Erutis didn't, she might get annoyed."

----

To no one's surprise, Prince Cael announced that he was no longer a contender for Erutis' hand. Naturally, this news made a certain sword master and her demon fiancé rather happy. Miralyn handled all the arrangements and before anyone knew it, two months had passed and the big day was upon them.

----

Erutis paced nervously in her room, she was more than a little concerned that Miralyn had not mentioned a dress in the whole two months leading up to this day. "What is she plotting?"

"Plotting? Now that's not very nice to say about the one who planned your wedding." The demon commented as she entered the room with a garment bag in her hands.

"Miralyn! What's in the bag? I was worried that you never even mentioned a dress during the planning, but I should have known you would have something in mind already." The nervous bride-to-be exclaimed as she approached the other woman.

Miralyn sighed, "Take a breath, dear girl. It won't do you any good if you freak out before the ceremony. Besides, if you panic, Krayon will be…unhappy." She set the garment bag on the bed and opened it to reveal the gown.

"That brings back memories…" Erutis smiled faintly as she trailed her hands over the material.

The silver haired demoness smiled, "I thought it would, now we need to hurry and get you ready or Krayon will get impatient."

----

"What do you think?" Raenef asked as he opened the garment bag he had brought into Krayon's room, "It was Miralyn's idea."

The demon lord was silent for a moment before smiling softly, "I think I owe her a great deal more than I ever could have imagined."

Raenef grinned, "Let's hurry and get you ready, it's almost time!"

Krayon bit his lip momentarily, "It's odd, I feel…nervous."

"That's normal. Everyone gets nervous when they're about to tie the knot." Chris replied as he closed the door behind himself. "Raenef is right though, you need to hurry and get ready."

----

The ceremony was smaller than Erutis had expected, with a small handful of powerful Demon Lords, and a few people from Erutis' hometown that came to watch, and it was conducted in an old chapel with stained-glass windows. Miralyn had spent a great deal of time cleaning the place up and decorating it with flowers, cream-colored streamers and pale gold candles.

With Meruhesae and Chris, both in formal officiating-priest/demoness attire, standing at the front of the room, Krayon walked up the aisle with Raenef following and waited for Erutis to make her entrance. The demon lord fidgeted slightly and Chris gave him an annoyed look, "Just relax already, this won't take long and then you can hide away with Erutis for a while."

Krayon was about to make a reply to that when the music announcing the bride's entrance began. His breath caught in his throat for a moment when he saw her walk in on her father's arm in a very familiar gown. The demon lord smiled, she was wearing the exact same gown she had worn the night of their blind date.

Erutis smiled at her curly-haired idiot, he was wearing the light blue suit from the night of their blind date. Her father noticed the smile and asked curiously, "Is there some private joke I'm missing?"

The bride chuckled quietly, "Something like that."

Ren shrugged and brought Erutis to where Krayon was waiting, "Take good care of my little girl." The demon lord nodded, promising that he would.

Erutis smiled at Krayon as they approached the two officiators, "I'm kind of glad we didn't write our own vows, that would have been too sappy."

"Perhaps." He smiled, holding her closer.

----

After the officiating was more or less over, Chris glanced at the audience, "If anyone has any objection to these two being wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The room was quiet, except for the muttering of the demon lords, and after an appropriate length of time, Chris and Meruhesae continued, "We now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the -" Before they had the chance to finish that statement, Krayon's lips were already locked on Erutis'.

Chris shook his head and muttered, "Curly haired idiot."

----

The bride and groom stayed for the reception and to speak with the demon lords, but after a couple hours of this, Erutis wanted nothing more than to leave. Chris must have said something to annoy Eclipse, because the next thing everyone knew, there was a loud explosion from the other side of the hall. All eyes turned in that direction, and the guests wandered over to see what had happened. Krayon glanced down at Erutis and whispered, "I think now would be a good time to make our escape, love."

Erutis grabbed his wrist and the two ran for it, leaving the wedding reception behind as they teleported to Krayon's castle. A sigh of relief escaped the bride, "Finally, some peace and quiet." The curly haired demon lord chuckled mischievously and picked her up, carrying her bridal style towards his – now their – room.

(A/N: It's finished! Yay! The characters went kind of OOC, but oh well. Anyway….as you know by now, I do not own Demon Diary or the characters. I own only the plot of this fic. Sorry, this is the end, and there will be no more chapters to this fic.)


End file.
